A Perfect Valentine's Day
by LaReinedesNieges
Summary: Jack, with some help of his sister in law, tries to plan a perfect Valentine's day. Now, it is time to see if his "Perfect Valentine's Day in 5 steps" works and manages to have the best Valentine's Day for his girlfriend and himself.


**A Perfect Valentine's Day**

 **Hi guys, it's me LaReinedesNieges. Now, I am here to bring you a story by ZafiroKristalino called "Un San Valentin Perfecto" now traduced to english. It is a beautiful story, I loved it when I read it. I hope that you like it as I did.**

 **Obviously, I asked the author for permission and I am giving her the deserved credit. I repeat, the story is NOT mine. Enjoy.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _Rise of the Guardians and Frozen don't belong to me, nor the original story._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Jack, with some help of his sister in law, tries to plan a perfect Valentine's day. Now, it is time to see if his "Perfect Valentine's Day in 5 steps" works and manages to have the best Valentine's Day for his girlfriend and himself._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _A Perfect Valentine's Day_

They had been together since New Year's Eve. Jack really wanted to impress Elsa on Valentine's Day but he didn't know what to do, so he went to seek for advice of the only person that could really help him: Jeanne, his sister in law.

She was very happy to help him plan the "perfect day" and since the day before the big day she had been doing so. Jack lost track of how many locals he had entered for different things that he needed, how many restaurants he had tried to pick up the best, and how many changes of clothes his sister in law had boughed for him; they were so many that he could dress one for each day of the rest of his life!

And that wasn't it. Apparently, making a "perfect Valentine's day" was way more difficult that it appears on TV or magazines, but if that means that he would give the perfect day to Elsa then it was worth it. He smiled goofily at the thought of his girlfriend. He stared at her picture that he had as wallpaper on his phone.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Step one:** _Lunch._

 _It is not necessary that you make it but is better to give it a certain touch if you know that she likes it. Remember, there are things that only you know about your loved one. Not everything comes out of a book._

Even though it was Valentine's Day he had only spoke to Elsa by messages and calls. He had the advices his sister in law had given him written in paper. He really wanted that everything went perfect.

\- Then we can only see each other until lunch? – Elsa sighed while looking to her agenda, the call was on speaker mode. Jack smiled at the other side of the line.

\- Apparently not, gorgeous; but I am going to pick you up at your house before lunch – he promised smiling beautifully. The blond also smiled.

\- Okay! I'll be waiting – she said very amused. Jack nodded before saying goodbye. Such a great timing for her sister and aunt to show up at his girlfriend's house, they were the reason why he could not see her yet.

\- I hope everything goes well – he said sighing a little bit nervous.

It was time to pick her up. He was wearing a grey suit that according to his sister in law highlighted his eyes. He couldn't understand any of that stuff nor why it was so important for women.

He arrived very quickly. He got out of the car in a swift motion and rang the bell of the house while he was fixing his hair for the tenth time.

\- Jack! – he was lucky since the girlfriend was the one who got the door. Jack hugged her and gave her an innocent kiss in her cheek.

\- You look beautiful! – he exclaimed when he saw her. She smiled with pink cheeks. She had prepared for the occasion.

They both got on their way in no time. Jack lead her to a spotless restaurant that was a little bit far away. As the entered, a young man showed them to their table.

As a perfect gentleman, Jack helped Elsa with her seat before he sat on his.

\- It's a nice place, I have never heard of it, do you? – she asked with curiosity as they waited for the waiter to get their orders. Jack shook his head, he was so amused.

\- No, and how I found it's a secret – he smiled with pride making the blond quirk an eyebrow. Before she could reply anything, the waiter arrived to ask for their orders. Once he got them, he disappeared as fast as he arrived.

\- It seems that they have a good service – the young woman smiled as another waiter served them juice instead of wine since they were minors.

\- Yes, it's one of the best in the whole town – he said with pride since he had impressed her.

It wasn't long when they had their food in front of them. They both ate as they chit-chatted. Once they were done, Jack took her by the hand and got up.

\- Now, we are going to a place that you are going to love – he said. He kissed her while passing a beautiful hair clip in his girlfriend hair. She saw it by the mirror.

\- It's very nice – she commented when she noticed that it was a silver snowflake. Jack smiled and gave her tenderly a kiss in her cheek.

\- Let's go or we are going to be late – he said as they were approaching to the limo.

Elsa looked at him with curiosity as they entered the car, wondering where they were heading.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Step two:** _a little present._

 _It's always good to give little details on this time of year, something that expresses how you feel. Maybe take her somewhere that she likes but never had the chance to go to._

\- Where are we going now? – Elsa asked once she was inside the limo with her boyfriend. Jack had said nothing even though she had noticed that they were going away from town.

\- It's a surprise – he was smiling playfully – I know for fact that you are going to like it – he added very secured of himself. Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

\- You aren't taking me to a circus, are you? – she crossed her arms below her chest as the white-haired boy let out a burst of laughter.

\- Of course not! Is that the only thing that you can think of outside of town? It is so much better than a circus! – he said very happy that she wasn't figuring everything out.

They stopped at a very high region. From up there, the city looked so little, so tiny.

\- The view is breath taking, Jack! – she said very surprised. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in emotion. Jack laughed slightly.

\- It is great, isn't? And that is not it! – he said happily as he gave signals to the men standing there. The blond couldn't be more confused as they walked to another place. Elsa was even more surprised by what was in front of her: a small aircraft.

\- We are going to see it from the sky? – she said very impressed, he smiled grabbing her hand.

\- Yeah, we are going to fly all over the landscape – he explained as they got in the aircraft.

From above, they admired practically from the clouds all the natural beauty. The wind was in their faces giving them a sense of freedom. They intertwined their hands as they enjoyed the landscape. The height gave the sense of perfection. Elsa closed her eyes for a second to feel herself, but Jack puled a little bit her hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw that some adults were putting them some kind of backpacks.

\- What are we going to do now? – the blond asked still wondering the reason of the backpacks.

\- They are automatic, you don't need to worry. You will arrive safe and sound – the lady smiled to them.

\- Eh? Arrive where? – Elsa asked still confused as her boyfriend graved her hand.

\- We are going to jump out of the plane! – he was very excited.

\- WHAT?! – her scream full of fear made him laugh.

\- They are parachutes, you will see that it feels wonderful and that it's completely safe – he said very confident. Elsa looked very anxious, in this kind of things anything could go wrong.

When the lady opened the door, Elsa started to wonder if it was really safe.

\- Do we have to jump? – she raised her voice while she was grabbing to one of the sides of the door. Jack laughed like a child in Christmas and grabbed one of her hands.

\- Yeah! Trust me! – the blond gave a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She nodded before jumping with him.

Screams came out of them. After the first sense of fear, they both could appreciate the magnificent feeling of all. With wind in their faces and the adrenaline rushing like mad knowing that they were falling, the sensations were so many that it was difficult to figure them out. And unique feeling that was even more special to share it with your loved one.

They held hands as they fell.

\- This is so awesome! – she said laughing as he managed to get closer to her and gave her a kiss.

\- I know! – he replied screaming unsure if she could hear him – Happy Valentine's day! – he screamed just before the parachutes opened.

Once the touched land, Elsa embraced him with such tenderness.

\- It was fantastic! -.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Step three:** _details_.

 _You still can't tell her what day it is at every hour, you have you give her little details that you haven't done in a while. Try to take some weight off her shoulders and help her in what you can. You need to remember, been Valentine's day doesn't mean that you don't have obligations._

They were both in her house. Elsa was trying to finish some of her homework. Even though she would like to leave it for Sunday, she knew that she wouldn't finish it on time if she did.

\- I am sure that I could help you – he offered his help again for the tenth time, his girlfriend was so concentrated in that piece of paper. She barely looked at him before paying attention back to the paper.

\- You know I would accept but you are not good at arithmetic – she said as she wrote on her paper. Jack sighed as he looked around him and his girlfriend's homework. His face lit up when he found something on which he could help.

\- I can research some information that you need for you report on the internet, then you only have to use it as you write – he said happily. Elsa sighed and thought about it some seconds before nodding. Jack gave her a little kiss on her cheek before rushing to the computer.

They were in different programs at school, therefore they had a different amount of homework. Jack wasn't exactly the role model student that had everything on time. On the contrary, Elsa was indeed a role model student. He started to wonder if the teachers gave them so much homework to ruin their weekend.

It wasn't that much fun to spend an hour doing homework, but he knew to well that finishing the homework would make Elsa happy.

Elsa did smile when she sat by his side to separate the useful information from the one that wasn't. While they were working, Elsa came to his side and stole him a kiss taking him by surprise. He smiled goofily with that gesture.

\- What was that for? – he asked as she winked at him and smiled beautifully.

\- For been here – she whispered.

Jack knew he was capable of many things just to see that smile.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Step four:** _Tee time!_

 _Taking tee together is the best part of this day. Do your best and your greatest effort to assure that you take it together. You don't have to take her somewhere to do so, a simple one that you make between you two is more than enough._

\- Let's do some fritters! – Jack said suddenly when tee time came. Elsa looked at him with confusion.

\- Do you know how to make them? – she said as they walked into the kitchen. He left out a nervous laugh.

\- No but we can try with the instructions – he said as he pointed out a list attached to the freezer. Elsa rolled her eyes in amusement.

\- I only hope that what me make it's eatable – she sighed.

Not losing any time, they started to search for the ingredients all over the kitchen: water, flour, sugar, an egg, vanilla essence and one apple. Once they found those things, they started to work.

\- The egg goes first! – Elsa said as she read the instructions.

\- I know, but raw? – Jack said trying to hide his disgust.

\- You choose the recipe! – she said smiling. He rolled his eyes.

\- I know! But when do we cook the egg? – he exclaimed confused as he took the instructions from her hands.

\- When we cook the whole thing – she explained to calm him down.

They started to mix the four, water and sugar. Jack tried to taste it, but Elsa hit him with the spoon she was using to mix it. While they were cooking, they started to play, they had never cooked together before and for been the fist time it was all controlled. The real problem started when they had to fry the dough.

\- Using a spoon, we must put them in the hot oil, then flip them and remove them once they have a golden color – she read scowling. They shared a look between them and the stove.

\- You need to light it first – they said in unison sharing a laugh.

\- Ladies first? – Jack smiled.

\- Gentlemen to the rescue – she replied. They shared a look again and sighed.

\- Okay – Jack spoke – Let's search for a match or a lighter – he said looking around him. Elsa went to the drawers and gave him a lighter. They stared at each other and he let out a sigh.

\- Do you know how to light a lighter? – he asked embarrassed.

In the end, they had to settle with tee and cookies, they never got to cook the dough. However, they had to accept that it was fun for a Valentine's day.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Step five:** _Dinner!_

 _I will give you a free choice here, since you know each other and what you like. With that information you must end the day spectacularly. Think in what she likes and make of that a successful diner!_

For dinner, they dressed again very formal. Soon, he would pick her up from home and at this point, he knew that nothing could go wrong. He had planned this meticulously and he was proud with the result. Knowing her, he knew that she would love it.

Smiling as the clock gave the right hour, he got into the car and gave the chauffeur the address to his girlfriend's house. He was really hoping that everything went perfect.

He felt nervous as he got down of the car, entering his girlfriend's house.

\- Elsa, come downstairs! It would be better if you wait for her right here – a woman said scaring Jack. When he turned around, he saw that she had brown hair and blue eyes. She was way below forty. Jack supposed it was her aunt.

\- That's okay – he said. She seemed to scan him before she let out a smile.

\- Bring her early – she said severely, Jack gave a silent nod as he stared at the staircase where his girlfriend would appear any minute now.

He continued to an intense stare as she appeared. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress with her hair tied up into a braid resting in her left shoulder. She looked ravishing.

\- I am starting to consider that you are an angel – he whispered once she was on his side. She blushed at the comment.

\- I guess that means that I look good – she said ashamed.

\- Good? You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes on! – he said sincerely taking her hand and placing a kiss there, not pushing it to give her a kiss somewhere else while her aunt was there and her sister, that was watching hidden behind the door.

They left the house and Jack opened the door of the limo for her as a perfect gentleman. The action caused the blond to smile.

\- Are we going to the previous restaurant? – she asked curiously, and Jack let out a half smile.

\- No, we are going to a special place – he said finally. Elsa knew that he wasn't saying another word.

They arrived to a building at the outskirts of the city. The blond quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but Jack only took her by the hand to take her inside the building. Nobody said anything to them as they took the elevator.

\- Are we going to the terrace? – she asked with curiosity only to receive a smile in reply.

\- Hush, you will see – he said with tenderness griping her hand.

They passed floor by floor reaching even higher. Before the elevator doors opened, Jack asked her to close her eyes as he placed his hands to cover them. They started to walk and before they reached the table, he removed his hands telling her that now she could open her eyes.

\- It's beautiful! – she said in surprise. Yes, they were in the terrace, but it looked more like a garden. Beautiful flowers all over the place with a wooden path leading to a table in the center. The star's light illuminated a round table with two chairs. Dinner was already served.

\- I am glad that you like it – Jack so pleased and calmed seeing that she was really impressed. They sat down at the table and gave each other a smile. Elsa grabbed his hand on the table.

\- It's beautiful – she whispered. Jack gave a gentle smile and pointed into the sky. When she raised her head, she saw that the stars shined even more than in the hearth of the city. The full moon illuminated even more with a romantic glow – It's wonderful – whispered again.

When they finished dinner, Jack took her to the edge of the terrace where they could see the beautiful city from the distance.

\- It's more beautiful at night – the silver-blond whispered. Jack let out a soft laugh and nodded.

\- Actually… – he grabbed her hand – …we are here for this – he pointed into the sky when a rain of shooting stars started. They sky was covered by the light of golden and silver shooting stars.

While the show was on, the both shared a look and soon after kissed each other sweetly.

\- Happy Valentine's Day – both whispered at the same time before looking again to the shooting stars with their hand intertwined.

 _Always remember that she choose you because of who you really are; never try to be somebody else… and remember that the little details can be given at any moment of the year. But, as always, Valentine's day is a good excuse to start giving her those little details._

Jack smiled at the last thing that his sister in law wrote to him as an advice. He knew that she was right. It wasn't a classic plan for Valentine's day, but it was perfect for them.

They both stared into the sky arm in arm until the shooting stars were gone.

The end

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **The original story you can find it at this link (in Spanish):** **s/11051539/1/Un-San-Valent-perfecto**

 **The ID of the story is: 11051539**

 **If you see any mistake, please tell me to correct it. Feedback is always welcome. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
